Deadly Magic
by Ayame1313
Summary: Rin has been chosen to attend Hogwarts knowing that she was a witch. However, her destiny has turned for a dangerous one. RinSess KagInu SanMir
1. Chapter 1: InuYasha's letter

_Deadly Magic_

**Deadly Magic **

**Chapter 1: InuYasha's letter**

"RIN!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" the shriek sounded through the rooms of the old orphanage of Avenue Lane. Windows were shaking about and also the grounds seem to move with it.

The eleven year old girl stumbled down from her thin bedding onto the cold hard floor. It was dark still and the sun won't come out in a few hours. One would complain if they were force to get up this early but for the girl, she can't complain. Rin was an average girl, just like any other girl but she was brought up in the orphanage along with 5 other children, 3 girls and 2 boys. A girl was adopted by the Head Mistress because of her sour attitude which made it very appealing to the Head Mistress. Rin was then left with the others and two mean girls.

Rin trudged quietly downstairs, her raggedy grey dress trailing behind her. Her eyes weighed down from the lack of sleep but she knew her duty and didn't complain. "Yes Ma'am?" She was then awarded with a hard slap on her face. Rin stumbled backwards, onto the staircase and stared in shock at the Head Mistress.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO RECEIVE ANY MAILS!!!" the Head Mistress's scream pierced through the air like a snake and awoke the rest of the children in the orphanage. She then slapped her across the face again this time harder and threw the mail at her face, leaving scratch marks on Rin's face for the time being. She then stalked off to see her 'lovable' daughter.

Rin clutched her stinging cheek and tried to get up but failed.

"GET UP AND CLEAN UP THE HOUSE BITCH!" the Mistress's voice pierced through the still air once again. Rin struggled to her feet desperately, not wanting to be in trouble again and quickly picked up her letters and brought it to her small room. There she hid her letters under the floorboard and fell down. Her legs won't work since it was badly hurt.

"Sister?" a small voice came. A girl quietly walked to Rin, kneeled down and hugged her. Rin smiled at the thought that the girl, Anika, called her sister. It had been 4 years since Anika and she was only 4 when she was brought to this dreadful place and Rin treated her like a sister, always taking care of her and feeding her when the Mistress ignored the children. "Are you all right Sister?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Anika," Rin replied softly. Just then, stomps were heard and just when Rin hoped it was one of the boys, the Mistress came in.

"Did you hear me?! Are you deaf?! I told you to clean up the house!" she shouted forcefully. Anika shuddered slightly and Rin realized that the Mistress was scaring the poor girl.

"Sorry Ma'am, it won't happen again," Rin said quietly. The Mistress glared at Rin and walked down, almost breaking one of the boards while walking. "Go and get ready Anika. I'll make you and the others some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay Rin," she said and skipped down the hall to freshen up. Rin quickly washed her face and walked down the stairs to make some breakfast for the children.

"Make ours too," the Mistress's daughter ordered. She was only 8 years old and she bossed her around like some dog. Marcie was adopted by the Head Mistress when she was 7, probably because by her bossy attitude that the Mistress favored her than the rest. She was Marcie Snitchet. By the sound of her name she was of course a big rat who always tells on other people without any hesitation.

"Yes miss," Rin said quietly and turned towards the stove and turned on the heater.

"I want eggs today, so does _Mommy_," she ordered again and stalked off to play with her new toys.

Rin took out enough eggs for herself, the children and the Mistress's family. Making her famous eggy-in- the-basket (Eggs on top of buttered toast) she put them our on plates and called the children down.

"Thank you Rin!" Anika shouted gleefully. Anika always adored Rin' cooking and ate her breakfast happily. Marcus, Tyler, Sophie with little Cassie in her arms soon came down. They gratefully accepted the breakfast and happily ate it when Rin sat down to join them.

"Do you want milk or juice?" the 9 year old girl, Sophie, offered.

"Any thing is fine, Sophie and thank you!" Marcus replied. The other children nodded and Sophie handed little baby Cassie into Rin's arms. Cassie was really smart for her age. She knew what was wrong from right and she knew what had to be done most of the times. Cassie was only a new born when she was brought here along with her sister Sophie. It was a tragedy that her parents died in a car accident.

Rin cradled the little baby and she smiled as soon Cassie saw her face. She laughed a little and Rin smiled back. Sophie returned with a pitcher of milk and a bottle for Cassie. Rin fed it to her and soon the little baby fell asleep in her arms. She handed her back to her sister and stood up to wash the dishes.

"Rin! Don't worry about that!" Tyler shouted. "You always do that so why don't Marcus and I do the dishes today?"

Marcus nodded and took the dishes to be washed. Rin smiled warmly and before she could say another word the Mistress ordered again, "Bring up our breakfast!"

Rin did what she was told after a sigh. "Clean up the house now, and tell the pests to help you," she then ordered. How dare she call the children pests. _They haven't done anything to annoy you! _Rin thought angrily, inwardly frowning. Bowing slightly she cleaned the house.

"What should we do now Rin?" Marcus asked her when he and Tyler were done with the dishes.

"Um, do you want to help with the chores?" Rin asked. It was an option since the children had beatings the day before. Rin could handle the beatings but it was the others that she was worried about. Poor Marcus and Tyler received double beatings since the Mistress claimed they were 'boys' and even Cassie had a few beatings as well. If not for Rin receiving most of Cassie's beatings, Cassie might as well be in the hospital.

"As always!" Marcus replied, grinning widely and went to the closet to look for a mop and bucket. He poured water into it and started cleaning the floors.

"Same here!" Sophie and Tyler chimed in together, both smiling. Rin smiled widely and they soon got rags to clean the windows. Sophie, Tyler, Marcus, as well as Cassie always make the best of everything.

Rin smiled again and started to clean, dust, vacuum, and polish the house. It was really late when they finished and they wanted to do was sleep. The 5 children quickly made supper and departed silently. Rin cleaned herself and after tucking in the children she went back to her small room. It wasn't much, just a thin layer of bedding and a small wardrobe.

Lifting the floorboard to reveal her letters, she smiled slightly at the letters knowing they were from InuYasha, a very good friend. She and InuYasha met at a store when shopping for food. Ever since they've been really good friends. She might not know InuYasha's family and such but she knew InuYasha and that was good enough for her.

**Dear Rin,**

**How are you doing? I hope everything is okay with the sour wench… -Rin laughed quietly at this then continued reading- … Something really exciting had happened to me a few days ago. I can't believe it but I'm actually going to a really cool school! This is once in a lifetime and I'm so happy. I'm sorry though I can't really see you anymore but in the summer, I'm free! I can't wait to see you again!**

**From your good friend, InuYasha. **

Rin smiled slightly but it was a sad smile. She knew she couldn't stop InuYasha from going but she didn't want to be alone. InuYasha was the only person from the outside world who was actually nice to her. Rin took out a pen and started to write.

**Dear InuYasha, **

**I'm so happy for you! I don't mind staying here for a while and I look forward to seeing you soon! Write back soon!**

**From, Rin**

It was short and Rin liked it this way. She quickly sent her letter to the mailbox and went back to her room. She went to sleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Marcie's Worst Birthday Present

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 2: Marcie's Worst Birthday Present**

Morning came swiftly and before Rin could wake up, the sun shined brightly towards her eyes. Steps were then heard on the stairs and Rin knew well it was the Mistress's footsteps. Rin scrambled out of her bed as quickly as she can but she failed. She was still on top of the bed when the Mistress came in.

"You wench!" The Mistress foamed out while spit flew from her mouth. Without warning, she whipped Rin with her leather belt. Blood splattered the floor and Rin's eyes quickly began to water. Blood seemingly streamed down at the long, deep gash that formed from the belt and sank down on her covers. The Mistress threw a piece of paper on the floor and stood by the doorway. "If you dare have anymore mails, you'll be seeing Hell before I do!"

She stomped back down leaving Rin utterly shocked, and throbbing with pain. It wasn't long until the blood stopped running but Rin was in immense pain. She couldn't move where the belt had made impact, her back was bruised already and Rin can't help but feel vulnerable. All she wanted to do right now, at the moment, was cry for all what had happened and the cruel fate the Gods brought her.

"Rin, are you okay?" Sophie asked, attentively. She walked over to Rin and picked up the paper on the floor and put it beside Rin. She examined the deep cut and gasped. The deep cut was apparently very nasty. _Did she put something on her belt to cause something like this? _Something was oozing out of cut. Rin got up slowly and limped over the mirror to examine the cut. She looked sternly over to Sophie and made her way back to her bed. "You shouldn't move Rin."

"Don't worry about me Sophie," Rin replied and closed her eyes. Rin could hear the steps of the other children and opened her eyes. She saw Tyler, Marcus and Cassie standing under the doorway with a huge roll of bandages and, to Rin's fear, alcohol. "No! Don't put that on me Tyler!" She sat up straight, amazed that she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Don't be stupid Rin! We're helping you today, so lay back down," Marcus scolded. The others nodded and Rin felt they were really angry. Knowing better not to defy them, she obediently laid back down, her back facing up. Rin closed her eyes and held them shut, preparing for the sting the alcohol will bring.

The sting quickly came and Rin felt searing pain while she screamed. She cried until the sting was over and it was replaced by throbbing pain instead. They helped each other with the bandage and quickly departed saying that they will make meals today. Rin didn't complain but kept silent and still. They soon brought up eggs and a buttered toast along with juice and fed herself slowly, occasionally wincing of the pain. Once that was finished Sophie washed the dishes and resumed treating Rin's wound.

"You know… you don't have to do this for me," Rin said quietly, looking at Sophie and the others while they changed the bandage. They took out the old one and replaced with the new one, discarding the bloody bandage at a nearby bin. They sent an icy glare.

"Nonsense," Tyler said firmly and cleaned up the mess. "You've been helping us and treating us like we're your children; it's about time we do something for you."

Rin smiled slightly and they returned the smile. Figuring that she had to get up sooner or later she carefully got up and with the help from Marcus she went downstairs.

"Ah so you've come down already," a voice approached Rin. I wonder why you are still up after you've just got the black whip. Aren't you suppose to be lying down on your tatty bed bleeding your heart out?"

Rin turned to see the Mistress and Marcie smirking. She frowned a little and gave them a glare.

"Don't you dare give us that glare wench and you should be glad that you got that instead the of The Cat of Nine tails," Marcie ordered coldly and reached to grab her Mother's hand. Her Mother looked down and held her offered hand. "You know that was part of my present, maybe you are too stupid enough to realize my birthday is today.

Rin's eyes widened in shock. _How could pain be a pleasure to her? _Rin hid her eyes under her bangs and she began to growl softly. So, all this torture was because of Marcie, entertaining her by crying out. _That sick minded girl! _Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Mother, can _we_ all please go to the Museum?" Marcie asked innocently, turning her gaze towards her mother. Rin seized the growling and looked up at them. Sophie and Marcus held Rin by the arm. _We? _

The Mistress hesitated for a brief moment but then replied, "Yes of course, Honey." Marcie redirected her attention to Rin, who was positively confused. She wickedly smirked.

"Well go on get changed!" Marcie ordered. Obediently, Rin, Marcus with Cassie, Tyler and Sophie made they're way upstairs to get changed. Rin looked angry but she didn't dare say anything. Instead only one sentence seemed to flash into her mind; **_what are they up to? _**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update as much and thank you so much for reviewing I really appreciate it!_


	3. Chapter 3: Museum Catastophe

**Deadly Magic **

**Chapter 3: Museum Catastrophe**

"Ugh! Is that even your clothing? You got to be kidding me! You look like a dirty rag!" Marcie scolded in front of Rin. Rin inwardly frowned at the voice disturbing the quiet silence.

Marcie trotted off to fix her make up while Rin helped the others get ready. "Why don't you shut up for once?" Rin whispered quietly while watching Marcie walk off.

"Hey Rin, can you help me on this for a sec?" asked Tyler. Rin nodded and helped him with his dress shirt. "That really looks nice on you! Why did Marcie have to scold you when she looks like an oversized gorilla?"

Rin giggled at the expression on his face and continued to help him with his shirt. "All done," Rin said, straightening her skirt. "Anika, Sophie, Marcus, are you done?"

"Yeah!" they said as they ran downstairs to see Rin.

"Whoa! I like your shirt Rin!" commented Anika. Rin smiled back and together they went to the car. All things went well during the trip to the museum but of course, around Rin, she never takes anything for granted. Everything has to have a sacrifice.

"Get out wench," came a sickly voice. Rin snapped out of her trance and got out of the car. Marcus and Anika held Rin by her hands and Tyler and Sophie walked beside them while carrying Cassie. They all followed Marcie and her mother into the museum.

It seemed like it was heaven for them all, too see something from the outside world with so much knowledge to learn. They stared in awe as they walked through the museum. They all had a guide who was very kind and gave treats to the Orphan children (while Marcie stood to the side, pouting like a child).

"Ah here we are!" announced the museum guide. All the children were too busy listening to what the guide was talking and was completely into the museum. _It's so amazing! I'm so lucky I get to see this! Aww! _Rin thought excitedly. She grasped the children's hand and took off to look at a new part of the museum.

"RIN! This is the Butterfly section!" Sophie said enthusiastically. She grinned and dragged the children to see the live butterflies displayed in a glass case. They all admired the butterflies flying around and they were lucky enough to see the evolve evolution of the butterfly.

Slowly, the new butterfly emerged from its cocoon and spread its wings to reveal flecks of gold colors. It shook its brittle wings and took off flying. Rin stared in awe at the butterfly and smiled widely. It was so wonderful to see something get released from its prison. _Kind of like me…. _She directed her attention at the sudden wail from Cassie, wanting Rin to hold her. Rin quickly held her and slowly the small child slept peacefully in Rin's arms. Rin looked down to see the contented child and resumed looking at the fascinating objects.

"Excuse me, we're going to the Dinosaur exhibit so will you please follow me," said the guide. The whole group followed the guide obediently and came upon the biggest of structures in the museum. "As you can see, this is the tallest structure of the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the whole country. This T-Rex is life sized and the bones that are white are artificial but the dark colored ones were imported from Alberta, Canada…" continued the guide.

Rin and Anika weren't really listening but stared at the T-Rex bones. _It's amazing that something this huge lived millions of years ago_, Rin thought as she looked around with Cassie in her arms.

"Hey Rin, do you want me to carry her?" Anika said, propping beside her and offered her arms out to take the child. She nodded gratefully and took Anika by the hand to look around. They looked around for what seems like a matter of minutes before they heard a commotion stirring upon the group.

"Touch it!"

"Quit ordering him around Tyler!" yelled the other voice.

"Don't tell me what to do! Now touch it or else!" shrieked back the voice. Rin and Anika turned around to find out who was yelling. It seems Marcus and Sophie are defending Tyler from Marcie.

"Stop it!" Tyler screamed. Rin proceeded towards them very quickly and under a second, she was there. Marcie held Tyler rather roughly and forced him in front of the bones of the T-Rex.

"What are you doing to him?" Rin demanded and yanked Tyler out of Marcie's grasp. "Leave him alone!"

"Why should I, Wench, you don't tell me what to do," she said, spit flying from her mouth. She quickly yanked Tyler from Rin and thrown him down on the floor. Anika hurriedly ran to Tyler to set him on his feet but it was too late, Marcie was already there. Marcie held Tyler by his hair and forced him up.

"Leave him alone!" Rin and Anika both shouted, anger burning within their eyes. Marcie, surprisingly, dropped Tyler but instead of backing away, she stepped in front of the T-Rex.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled in front of them and to everyone's horror, she kicked the main bone of the T-Rex.

A loud rumbling sounded through the halls and the T-Rex soon crumbled to the ground. Marcie quickly ran away, leaving Tyler, Anika and Rin at death point. The skull of the T-Rex fell just beside them and soon screams were heard within the room. Bones crashed together and created chaos. Other bones fell on artifacts in the room as a huge dust cloud formed upon them.

The bones were still crumbling and quickly Rin held Anika and Tyler protectively, shielding both of them with her body. Sophie and Marcus watched horrified as the ribcage of the T-Rex fell on top of them. Rin quickly opened her eyes as she saw the sharp point of the rib was coming near them. She knew she was gong to get hurt, probably fatally but she can't let Tyler and Anika get hurt too. She held them tight and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her death.

Perhaps it was just an illusion or an imagination, when Rin thought she should be dead by now. Everything was still and it was deadly quiet_. Am I suppose to feel any pain now? _She slowly opened her eyes, hoping that Tyler and Anika were safe. Anika and Tyler were still in her arms, safe but where was the rib that was suppose to kill her? She turned her head and was very surprised. There was no rib cage anywhere; it's not even in sight. _What just happened here?_


	4. Chapter 4: Media Frenzy

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 4: Media Frenzy**

"Oh my God children are you alright?" came an unidentified voice, startling the children for a few moments of their miracle. Rin focused her attention on what had just transpired and was unaware that she was pulled into an embrace. Her eyes remained wide open and children were still held in her grasp, wide eyes staring off into the chaos. They were almost at the brink of death until a miracle happened.

The embrace around Rin tightened and it brought her back to reality. Immediately, like it was some trigger, he eyes then flooded with tears. She sobbed down and buried her head onto the person holding her. She calmed down until she felt the person embracing her tightened assuring her that'll she will be alright. "Rin…" Rin snapped back and looked down at Anika and Tyler. Both tugged at her arm and tears formed in their eyes but they refused to give into tears. She looked up to see a woman holding her, and noticed it was someone foreign. A woman about in her mid 30's was staring at her gazing her through her eyes.

She faintly smiled down at the girl and soon let her go and comforted the other children. Fear was clearly written in their eyes but somehow it wasn't just about the incident, there was more… "Children what happened?" She asked softly gazing down at them with soft eyes, as if comforting them.

"I don't know, it just happened so fast," Anika lied slowly, looking up at the woman. The woman knew she lied but didn't press the matter. _'She'll speak when she's ready' _she thought as her smile grew a little bigger.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Anika, and this boy is Tyler and the person who saved us was Rin," she said pointing at her. Rin, bewilderedly, looked down and shook her head frantically. "And the other children over there," she said pointing at the other orphan children "are Marcus, Sophie, and Cassie." She stopped and ran to Rin. Slowly, Rin embraced her.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked quietly. She only received a nod and Anika buried her head.

"What happened?" The woman asked after she had calmed Tyler down who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't know…" Rin replied simply, her face was simply emotionless. Too much had happened and it seems she was dead inside. She nearly had lost the most important people she had in her life not to mention her own while traumatized with the worst of memories, all she seen when she closed her eyes waiting for her death was a splash of blood and a knife.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, her face still emotionless. "Take care of them for a moment." The woman nodded and picked Anika cradled her while she buried her head into her shoulder. Rin hurried towards to the washroom and before the door closed, she crouched down and cried. She sobbed and sobbed into her knees and felt her skirt dampen she switched crying on her skirt and cried into her arms. _'Why did things have to be like this…? Why did God have to put them in danger…? Why did I have to stay with Marcie…? Why did my parents die?' _ This only got her crying harder than before. She was too busy sobbing and didn't notice the door open as an embrace held her tightly.

"It's alright Rin, don't be upset," the woman she knew whispered. Rin looked up to see the smile she knew from the woman and she sobbed into her arms. "Don't worry about it, it's all over." She comforted her until her sobbing became into light sniffles. "Come up now, there's a surprise outside." Rin blinked away her tears and washed her tear caked face and took the woman's offered hands and stepped outside.

She was bombarded with blinding flashes of light and noisy clicking sounds which made shut her eyes completely. Loud questions rang through the air as she squinted up a little and immediately opened her eyes in shock. She was surrounded by people… the media!

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Were you scared when the rib crashed down?"

"Who did it?"

"How come you came here today?"

"What's your name?"

"Are they your siblings?"

"What's your favorite color?"

She stood there hardly believing her eyes and ears. The media… in here… is talking to her…Oh my God! "Quiet now, there is no incident here and this girl only saved the orphanage children," the woman piped up and rescued her from the mob. The police came in and hurriedly ushered them out the door but failed to get the most sly as they tried to interview Rin.

"What happened?"

"Why did you save those orphans?"

"I..." Rin tried to reply but failed. Cameras got a few pictures of her and dashed off before the police could've caught them but when they were all gone, only another surprise took place. Marcie came up and so did her mother, scowling faces appeared and it was obvious they **were **having the time of their lives but soon got destroyed when Rin got her 15 minutes of fame.

"Let's go home… now," Marcie's mother said forcefully and started taking Anika's and Marcus's hand rather roughly and dragged them to the front door. Before Rin could move she was intercepted by the lady.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" She looked over to the Mistress and saw her approving impatiently and the lady led Rin to another room. "Rin, who was that?"

"My Mistress and I must go before she gets agitated."

"Right, but what exactly happened? I know you and the orphans and that girl was near the T-Rex and I need to know because the ribcage disappeared!" _Could it be? _

"I don't know, it was happening too fast," Rin lied.

"Where do you live? I want to stop by later on." Rin gave her a look telling her she knew exactly where she lived. It was the only orphanage and it was obvious to look for her there. "Oh, right, I had forgotten. I'll be seeing you later, okay?" Rin smiled and nodded her head excitedly and briefly hugged before returning to the children. '_That girl is really special… she'll learn when the time is right.' _The woman smiled briefly and got out of the room.

"Get in the car…now!" a hand roughly pushed Rin and the other children into the car. They didn't complain but kept their mouth shut until they got back. Rin's eyes drooped down and looked up to the sky, it was nearly dark. Her eyes closed for a moment after deciding she would take a short nap since she'll have to clean up the house later on in that evening .

A hand yanked her hair really hard and made her scream. She didn't notice but she was already at the orphanage. She was roughly dragged by her hair as she tripped over her skirt. She was then thrown down at the foot of the door and was ordered to walk in. She did without complaint but before she could turn around, she was hit squarely across her cheek. Again, again she was smacked in front of the children and she gave no cry of protest or pain. She simply received the blows. It wasn't long before the Mistress got bored with her and headed upstairs, muttering darkly about what a tramp Rin was who actually got fame.

Rin's face was sported red but didn't seem to care. Her eyes hid under her bangs and unshed tears threatened to fall but refused. Without a word, she went to her room. She quickly changed into her rag and shut the lights; she tucked herself into bed and stared out to window. '_A full moon… it's so quiet…' _She stared absentmindedly towards the sky noting the stars in sky. It was bright but pretty. The moon cast a light toward her room and she smiled gently at how she was having a moment of silence. She continued to stare towards the sky and she quickly caught a small glimpse of a shooting star out of the corner of her eyes. Her eyes widened as she made her wish. Like her neck was forcing her to turn her head, she looked at the paper beside her. It was for her, that she knew, but from whom? She recognized it was not from InuYasha but a letter with a red wax seal, it must've been important. Before she thought more, she was covered in darkness, a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Night on Halloween

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 5: Night on Halloween**

First thing in the morning, she was blinded by the rays of the morning's sun. It was Sunday and she slowly woke up from her sleep. Rin blinked away the residue of sleep as she rolled to her side, wincing occasionally of the new formed bruise on her face. She caught site of the mail and wanted to see what it laid under the red waxed seal envelope. Figuring it was a futile attempt to lift her arm; she rolled to her back and forced her eyes shut. It was Sunday and the Mistress and her daughter were at church until 11 so Rin could rest until 10. She forced a small peak through her eyelids at the clock in her room indicating it was 8. Rin silently thanked the Gods and shut her eyes for a moment. She thought back yesterday and what had happened. Everything was so sudden and not a moment's piece was at hand. Rin sighed and opened her eyes as she tried once again to reach the envelope but was engulfed with sleep once again.

"Rin?"

She turned to the side as she heard a woman's voice so unlike any other. It was almost… angelic.

"Get up Honey."

"Huh…?" She turned her head to see a woman but not any woman but her Mother, her long deceased mother. Her eyes shot wide open and she looked up at the woman. Her voice seemed little higher than it used to be. _It can't be... not now_. "M…mother?"

"What's wrong Rin? You look like you've seen a ghost," she giggled and prodded up next to her. She looked just like the last time Rin had seen her, the very last time. Her long black hair always were tied up and she always had the brightest smile everyone had ever seen. Rin's eyes were still wide and she couldn't falter her gaze from her mother. She was in her mid 30's and she had the darkest chocolate coloured eyes. Tears swelled up in her own dark chocolate eyes as sat up abruptly and hugged her mother for the first time in many years.

"MOM!" Rin screamed out on top of her lungs as she sobbed into her Mother's arms.

"Dear, are you alright?" Her obvious shock voice was tinged with worry as she embraced her own arms tighter on her daughter.

"Mom, please don't leave me, please don't leave me again," sobbed Rin gasping a few breaths then continued crying.

"Leave you? Why would your father and I leave you?"

Rin stopped crying almost immediately and shot her eyes wide open. "Dad's here too?"

"Of course he is now…"

"Hey who wants chocolate pancakes for breakfast!?" A man in his late 30's stepped into Rin's room which is now, extraordinarily, not her grey, dirty bedroom but a soft pink coloured walls and dog toys on shelves and a small TV.

"DAD!!! You're back!"

"Back? What do you mean back?" as he said Rin hugged her father tightly. She sobbed into his arms and once her cries calmed down she looked up to him.

"I told you that you shouldn't feed her that sugar stuff before bed."

"What? I didn't know she was going to act like this?" replied her dad. He was weird alright. His bi coloured eyes usually were in a bored expression but then all of a sudden he could have a change of attitude and looked so funny. That was something special about him, one eyes was light red (Kind of scary) and one was brown. Also his wild brown hair was always a mess.

"No more of those things before bed then," her mother said scolded at him and his expression turned into a whimper like a puppy. He then laughed and had a playful expression.

"I love those things though!"

"You can have them but not Rin."

"Fine!" he sighed and let go of Rin. "Are you okay now?" Rin didn't talk but merely nodded. She let go and her dad, funnily, leaned her arm on her head. Remembering the outcome of the action she hastily got the arm off her head.

"Yeah! Why did you have to do that!" her sad expression turned into an irritated one as she pushed his arms away.

"You see? I know she'll remember that after years," her mother replied smartly and turned her nose away as if disgusted that Rin's father still does that to them.

"I can't believe you still remember that after a year when I last did that," he muttered darkly and went to prepare some breakfast.

"Now that's over, Rin are you sure you're okay?"

"Umm yeah! Don't worry about me, I was having a nightmare," she lied but to cover it up, she made a grin and put her arm on the back of her head.

"Alright, go and get ready and your father will have breakfast ready for you," she said smiling back at her and went to help her husband. As soon as her mother went away, Rin swayed to the side and fell on her bed.

'_What just happened here!? This is so unreal!!!' _Her head felt like it was going to pop any second from the massive intake of the realistic dream… or is it? Rin's head finally cleared up when she had made her decision to continue on with the day. She trudged over and changed her clothes and brushed her hair and teeth in front of the mirror. What she had seen made her heart stop all at once. It was her but not exactly her who she remembered. It was her but so much younger. She was 7. No… it was the age where her parents had gone away forever. Could it be the day where she had lost her parents on the tragic event?

"There you go one chocolate pancake and orange juice."

Rin smiled down at the food and thanked her father before stuffing her mouth with the food. She remembered exactly how it had tasted like and was thankful. Even though it was probably a dream, the taste was so realistic. Homemade pancakes were one of her father's specialties. Both of her parents looked at her with a confused look but then got back to their coffee. After Rin was done, she plopped on the couch and flipped the TV on. "So are we going out to Halloween?" her mother asked.

Halloween? How could it be Halloween? Rin looked towards the calendar on the fridge indicating it was the last day of October. It was the day her parents were gone from her. She had remembered the gruesome details of the night and all she wanted to do was run away until death takes her. It was a long time before Rin answered and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I am. Where's my costume?"

"In the wardrobe upstairs, are you sure you're alright? Halloween is usually the best day of your life besides Christmas," she asked concerned.

"Umm yeah I am excited!" She faked a happy face then quickly looked back to the TV.

"Well you're going to have to go with your brother tonight since I have to hand out candies."

"Kenji's here too?"

"Of course he had to pick up a costume so he'll be back."

"Oh right…"

The moment after she had voice her sentence, her older brother came secretly behind her and jumped on his little sister. "BOO!"

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin screamed for her life and jumped from the couch. She whipped around looking at the person who scared her half to death who was laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! Did you see your face?! I swear you almost died! HA!"

"Mom!"

"Now, Kenji don't scare your sister!" She scolded him until her father came.

"Did you scare her!?" Did you!?" He looked down proudly at his son who was nodding his head several times. "Good!"

"Good!? You knew this would happen?" Her father sensed his wife was about to explode and made a haste getaway. "Don't worry; I'll talk to you later Kenji and your father also." She stomped away looking furious. The day past by rather quickly. The whole family seemed so excited but to Rin, she was getting worried. The tragedy was about to happen but there was nothing she can do about it. She knew it was a dream but somehow, she can't get out of it. She is forced to see the death of her family one more time.

"Halloween is now! Let's go! Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Kenji grabbed his little sister's hand and dragged her out of the door.

"Wait I have to put on my hat!"

"Don't worry! Don't bring the broom it's going to weigh you down."

"Fine," she said and she put her broom away and grabbed her hat and bag. They hit every house on the block and had more candy than last year. It was so nice of having the time to spend with her brother. They continued several more blocks until Rin's feet began to hurt and Kenji carried her home along with 3 full bags of candy goodness. It was then everything went downhill.

"Why are the lights out?" Rin didn't answer for she knew it was her time to witness. Hopefully she would at least stop her brother from going in the house.

"Maybe they went out," she said, almost pleadingly that they won't enter the house.

"Can't be, they always turn on the lights." He proceeded to the door and took out his key. Rin panicked and ran towards her brother. It was too late; a silver, long knife came across Rin's view as she watched horrifically. Blood bled through the walkway and her brother laid on the floor.

"NO!!!!!!!"

Rin woke up; tears ran down her cheeks rapidly and sat up straight. Her heart was pounding madly against her chest. Rin collapsed back down and silently let the tears bled through her pillow.

* * *

**Hi! I know this isn't much for the development to Rin's life but I really wanted to update a chapter on Rin's past. Tragic really but things will turn for the better…. Or will it?**

**R&R please!**

**Ayame1313**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts?

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts…**

Rin wiped her loose tears and got out of bed, grudgingly. Even though it wasn't really comforting, it was however, her sanctuary. She got ready to downstairs and fixed some breakfast for herself and the orphans. Noticing they were still asleep when she got downstairs, she decided she won't wake them until she finished her breakfast. She prepared six BELT sandwiches and ate one. She left the other remaining on a plate.

She cleaned up the orphanage briefly and was glad they cleaned thoroughly last day. She didn't have to clean up that much now. She got back upstairs and saw the other orphans up and about. What she hadn't expected were scowls etched on their faces.

"What is it?"

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WAKE US UP!?" They bombarded Rin and she fell over by the weight. She laughed lightly and struggled to get up. Knowing their 'older sister' wanted to get up they immediately got to their feet. Rin got to her feet and smiled down. They were still frowning and muttered darkly.

"Now, now, I figured you need some sleep so I fixed you up breakfast and cleaned up the house for you."

"You- didn't- have- to- do- that!" Cassie said straining to string the words together. Rin gaped widely. She had just her first sentence. It was a miracle! She was merely 2 and she got that sentence all together!

"Yeah I should've told you before, I taught her how to speak a little," Sophie said gleefully.

"What…"

"Going, bye!" Marcie, Sophie with Cassie, Tyler, and Marcus ran downstairs into the kitchen, leaving Rin stunned. They could be so weird sometimes. Just when you thought you knew them, a surprise comes out of no where. Rin walked back to her room with a first aid kit. She carefully tended her wounds and collapsed on the bed. She looked over to the letter and sighed.

'_Might as well get over with it. That letter will probably in the garbage if she finds out,' _she thought. She grabbed the letter and stared at the address for a long time.

_**To Miss Rin Hanna **_

_**13 Avenue Lane Orphanage, London**_

_**Upstairs grey bedroom**_

How did they know she lived in a grey bedroom? Her fingers unwillingly broke off the red seal wax and opened it. She took out a piece of paper and 2 sheets fell on her bed. She picked it up and read the first one.

**_Dear Miss Hanna,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry _… **

Rin stared at the fist sentence in shock. There was a school for witches!? And she was accepted??? Her eyes forced herself to read the rest of the letter, informing her when the train will be picking her up, a bit of the school's history and some of the teachers there.

**_It is required of you to bring a pet of the following, a cat, an owl, a bat or a toad. Following this letter is a list of your required items and your train ticket to Hogwarts. The train will pick you up on September 11 on 11'oclock sharp at Kings Cross 9 ¾. We hope to see you at your new school._**

_**Signed, Professor Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts **_

Rin stared wide eye. _I-I'm going to s-school…?_ She looked over to the list of supplies stating the letter was really true. No doubt about it even inside her something told her this was the real deal. But who had sent her to school was the question. Rin's first thought was the Mistress but thought better of it since she was really mean. The list had items all unfamiliar; ingredients that have the most unusual names like boonswang bones, ferticul beans etc. Also a broom, why do you need a broom for?

Rin almost laughed of how she thought at first it was for sweeping but she remembered that witches ride on them. Feeling very happy, she got out and ran downstairs to see the children. She excitedly told them about her letter and they all cheered. It was a happy moment and they all cherished it. All the children always wanted Rin to go somewhere now she had the chance. Something clicked into her mind that made her hesitate at the thought. What about the children? Will they be okay for a few months? They had to be.

"Uh, are you gonna be okay with this?"

"Yes, we're sure!" Sophie smiled widely and so did Tyler.

"When is it?" Marcus peered over on the letter and searched for the date.

Rin scanned through the letter again. "It's… it's the day after tomorrow."

"That's so early!"

"…I know that…" Rim looked tearfully and she stared at the children's concern.

"Just go okay," Marcus said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. She never bothers us as much as she does to you. You know that," Tyler said quietly. Rin looked at the Cassie, Sophie, and Anika. The looked happy yet their eyes had shown hints of sadness. Rin grinned at the answer and quickly gave them a hug.

"I'll come back and send you stuff ok?"

"You better!" Anika grinned widely and put her arm around Sophie who was delighted. Just when everything would turn of the best, at the exact time, Marcie and her Mother came.

"What are you doing here girl? Aren't you suppose to clean up the dirty chimney?!" Marcie stomped over and pushed Rin aside to get upstairs.

"I won't have to anymore." Rin firmly kept her voice intact and carefully made her voice as steady and as forcefully. She didn't want to show any fear at all.

"What is that girl?" The Mistress came over to strike her across the face. Rin didn't move and let the impact struck her but she didn't move her head.

"I received a letter that I'm going to a school after tomorrow."

"Ha! Who on Earth would let a filthy human like you in a school?" she sneered.

Rin flashed the letter and the vile woman snatched it and scanned over the letter. Her eyes widened when she found the address. Apparently, she knew about this school.

"You will not go anywhere!" She attempted to push Rin down onto the ground but her feet couldn't move. Rin's eyes narrowed and her eyes flashed red less than a second. It was barely noticeable but it was there. Things shook and calmed down when Rin changed her face. The Mistress seized the long black whip which the orphan children had come to dear and pulled her arm back to release the blow.

It never came. A red light blasted through the doors and hit squarely on the Mistress's chest as she was blown across the room and hit against the wall. A dust cloud evolved around the blasted doors and a figure came through the clearing. All the children were shocked. It was clearly something not seen everyday. The woman lying on the floor was unconscious and a trickle of blood ran down of the corner of her mouth.

A female voice carried over the air, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice…"

XxXxXxX

**Sorry it took me so long to update but when I tried, it said something about an error. Sorry! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape to Freedom

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 7: Escape to Freedom**

If there were any moment in Rin's life she would keep forever, it would be this one so far. 2 arms embraced her comfortably, ensuring her everything would be alright. Rin looked up to her savior and saw the same woman she had seen a few days ago. The woman was smiling and let go of her. Had it been a miracle that she had finally been saved by someone else? Rin watched the woman comfort the other children. People in masks of all kind stood over the unconscious body on the floor.

"You're alright now." One of the masked people came up to her and gave an assuring nod. He had a mask of a dog and strangely, white hair. _Oh well, I have seen weirder things. _She mentally shrugged it off as she saw about three men rounding up her _former _Mistress when she stirred. _How did this happen?? _One minute she was cornered, the next people were coming and handcuffing her torturer!

"Let's go Rin." Wait a minute, how did she know my name? Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the woman being hauled out along with Marcie who was protesting quite loudly to their dismay. Rin stared silently around her and absorbed what had transpired.

"Rin, we have to go." Rin nodded to whoever was speaking to her. She understood that they had to deal with those… bitches. The orphan children surrounded Rin and embraced her lightly. "You must come too."

All of Heaven soon turned into darkness as her world came crashing down onto her shoulders. "I can't. I won't. I'm not going." Rin shook her head furiously at the thought of leaving the children behind. They were almost like her very own siblings, almost a replacement of what was cruelly taken from her in one innocent night. Just the thought of it felt like the very blade that both slaughtered her parents and her adored brother had also sliced through her.

A mixture of both sadness for the thought of leaving and anger in being forced to go resulted in two sharp stabs towards the area where her neck and shoulder connected. Deep within her flesh, it seemed that a wild fire erupted and burned her alive. The fiery pain coursed through her and used her skeleton as fuel lines. Rin gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, inwardly screaming and praying that the pain will stop. Drops of blood saturated with salty drops of tears land themselves on the ground clearly drawing attention from unwanted watchers. The burning sensation and quickly reached her heart and constricted it her lungs tightly, nearly cutting off her air supply.

"Rin, what are you doing?" The male voice of the silver haired man cut off all sensation from the pain she had felt. Her legs acted on their own accord and let her drop her like a sack of potatoes. Hyperventilating like crazy, Rin's body struggled to keep her up from slipping into unconsciousness.

"Rin what's wrong?" Talking was clearly not the answer when she was in so much pain. As much she wanted to tell the person that she was fine even though her first thought was to say shut up, she couldn't do that since she could hardly keep up breathing. The spot where the fiery pain had originated from pulsed. A course of new energy flowed through and made her breathe evenly.

"Rin, what's wrong?!" The sudden command vibrated through the still air tainted with a hint of blood.

"Nothing." Rin stood abruptly, surprised she had enough energy to do it since the past few moments took a bit out of her. Rin's response was shocking for everyone because she was lying on the ground. It was not 'nothing' as so she claimed. If it was nothing, how come there is blood on the ground?

The children were beyond shocked, they were half scared. Eyes were on the blood stains on the floor. Rin's eyes were directed towards the blood stain and merely shrugged it off for now. She was surely not living here anymore. Rin took a careful view of the whole scene. Most of the people who are in animal masks with weird features painted on it were indirectly staring at the girl who coughed up blood.

The two nearest people who were around Rin seemed kind of… troubled to say at the least. When one coughs up blood, they are not meant to stand up all of a sudden. Rin looked at the woman's eyes as if telling her to drop the subject about her and surprisingly she got the idea.

"Okay, let's go…" Rin's stare hardened, "and take the children with you." Satisfied with the woman's answer she gathered her wards and led them out of the door. The breeze of cool air cascaded through the trees and into Rin's face. Smiling knowingly, she knew that the future was going to be perfect.

"Okay… let's go to the house to discuss this. Inutaisho, where's the porkey?" The dark haired woman asked, face turning towards the man with silver man. Inutaisho…? What kind of name is that? _But I guess I shouldn't judge the book by its cover… _

"Over there," he indicated, pointing at the old boot on the side walk.

"Umm… excuse me, but isn't that just an old boot?" Rin asked timidly. _I think the proper name should be a boot… not a porkey. _A strange picture crossed her mind which involved with a fat pig and a key. Rin inwardly mused herself and imagined the pig eating the key despite the situation.

The silver haired man known as Inutaisho chuckled lightly. "No my dear, it is not an old boot. You see, magic can make all the differences in the world."

"Honey! Don't tell her yet!"

"Sorry! Didn't mean to tell you, I thought you knew already." The man walked away and helped the other masked people with the screaming Marcie.

"What do you mean by 'you knew already knew?' " Rin piped up curiously.

"Now, now, I'll explain but first off 6 of you touch that boot, a finger will do."

"I don't want to touch it," Sophie whined. "It's dirty!"

"Well, I'll have to fix that!" She reached into her jacket pocket and miraculously pulled out a huge red lollipop. Rin's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. How on Earth can she do that?!

"Well here you go! You can have this if you touch it!" Sophie nodded happily and touched the boot. Everyone followed suit except for Rin who needed some more encouragement. Finally when she did what she was told, a blizzard of white, blue and many more blurry colors surrounded Rin in a beautiful dream of freedom.

* * *

I'm sorry about the delay but school work is dragging me down terribly! I'm going to try and update more but sorry for this delay! For now, enjoy! 


	8. Delay Setback!

Dear reader,

My sincere apology goes out to all who reads my fanfic. I'm really sorry about the delay but homework is getting more stressful and tests. If I ever have time, I guarantee a longer and more exciting chapter. Don't worry me about abandoning my story because I AM NOT. Just a temporary delay and I'll be up and about.

Sorry

From Ayame Hitaidei


	9. Chapter 8: Famous?

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 8 : Diagon Alley**

"OW!" Rin's body cut through the air like a knife, the cool sensation surrounded her. All of a sudden, the cool air was replaced by a bone smashing impact. Her body once again seared with pain as she made impact with the cold harsh ground. The other children followed suit, groaning and rubbing their injuries. The only ones who were not injured were specifically that of the white haired man known as Inutaisho and his wife. They glided towards the ground and landed with two feet on the ground.

"You should've warned us," Tyler complained while rubbing his knees. The couple looked amused and chided in a little giggle before helping the others up.

"Where are we?" Rin asked curiously as she looked around at the old building. The building was old beyond belief and it made her wonder why it was still standing. The brown, old building loomed over the intersection and various people entered the building. Rin tilted her head in wonder.

"Well you've got to go in to find out!" InuTaisho said happily and lead his wife into the building while the children were left to wonder.

"Sweetheart, do you mind if I take Rin and you could show the children to our house?" The woman eyed the man and he nodded, fully knowing what she intended to do. He smiled and ushered the children away. They looked pleadingly at Rin. She smiled warmly and told them everything was going to be alright. They smiled and followed the man and disappeared into another intersection.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin looked up shyly at the woman with black hair. She smiled and offered a seat to her as soon as she entered the building. It took a moment to register that they were in a pub.

"I'll explain everything. But for now, you must be starving! Would you like something to eat?" She sat down across from the offered seat and smiled warmly. Hesitantly, Rin sat down. She nodded her reply as soon as she felt the faint rumble in her stomach. "What would you like to eat Rin?" The woman handed her a tattered menu and she looked at it.

"Umm I don't have any money with me," Rin looked slightly over the hovering menu.

"Don't worry about that. I worry what's in your stomach not the money." She smiled and gestured her hand to the menu. Rin smiled slightly and looked back down. The menu offered delicious food beyond imagination. How long was the last time she had eaten like the heavens before? Food names decorated the menu in such a way that Rin could actually taste it in her hungering mouth. Amazing what senses could do to you when you're that hungry.

She spotted a dish she most certainly liked and by magic, a server appeared.

"We'll get Dish #4," the woman declared. Rin looked startled and wondered if she said it out loud. _I didn't tell her though… _She brushed it off and looked at the black haired woman intently. She was indeed beautiful and her eyes showed something that Rin had never seen in the eyes of an adult, caring.

"Umm thank you umm?" Rin trailed off timidly.

"Oh excuse my manners, my name is Izayoi Tensai. That man who you've met was my husband, InuTaisho. We both work for the Ministry of Magic," she casually said. Rin eyes bulged in surprise. Her breath hitched back and she choked on air. Her hand instinctively covered her mouth and coughed.

"Cough- I'm s-sorry what-t?" She managed to keep her breathing under control but her throat tickled. Rin fought off desperately not to cough. Right on cue, a maiden trotted over to their table with their waiting food. Rin's head turned at the tapping sound and examined her. She was pretty and already from the look of her piercing blue eyes, you could tell she is full of energy. Her radiant red hair was tied up into a ponytail and when she caught a glimpse of Izayoi, she sent a bright smile.

"Izayoi! I was wondering when you would come!" she exclaimed happily and set the dishes on the table. She didn't look at Rin.

"I told you I would come today," Izayoi let out a giggle. Izayoi noticed the uncomfortable look Rin was showing and quickly extended a hand to her. "Oh pardon my manners, this here is-"

"My word! Is this who I think it is?" she dropped her tray but it seemed she was more interested in Rin than the nasty looking slop at her feet. Rin looked questioningly to Izayoi who was brimming with happiness for unknown reasons.

"Umm who?" Rin asked quietly ever so slowly turning her head to see the woman whose smile almost looked like Freddy who was currently killing someone to his enjoyment. Rin shivered at the thought.

"Izayoi! Please tell me she doesn't know who she is." Her blue eyes were wide and she gaped shockingly.

"Okay then Aki, she doesn't know who she is." Izayoi sent a wide smile to Rin who was looked confused than ever before.

"I'm sorry but I really want to know what you're talking about," Rin declared a little forcefully. The turn of events were getting scarier by the second and curiosity was peaked onto the highest level. Sensing Rin's nervous state, Izayoi explained slowly and carefully, just hoping she won't be freaked out after.

"You're famous."

"What...? Umm how? I'm not famous and I'm definitely not a witch as you so claimed. I didn't do anything!" Her voice rose with each passing word she spoke.

Aki sent a tender smile towards Rin. "Have you ever noticed when you're in danger, a miracle always happens? Have you ever wondered why some events had happened without knowing why?"

Rin pondered at her statement. Yes, it was true. Rin thought back to the day where the orphanage was taken to the museum. Something happened there but no one can explain what. Was it magic? Rin didn't believe in magic anymore, not since her family was taken away from her. Magic was supposed to help people out, not destroy your life. Not knowing what to do, she nodded slowly.

"That's proof that you're meant to be a witch," Izayoi stated. Rin's mouth opened to protest but no sound came out.

"I understand that…" Rin's mouth told the unwanted truth. Her eyes fell down to her knees and her shoulders were slumped with stress. _Maybe, just maybe this would lead to something else. _"How am I famous though?"

Izayoi's and Aki's smile brightened. "You're a survivor!" they both chimed in.

"A survivor of what?" Rin's eyes were trained on her worn out denim jeans. Her black t-shirt hanged loose on her neck to help her breather easier. She fiddled with the hem as thoughts were rushed into her head. When there was no response after a few seconds, she reluctantly lifted her head. Izayoi's and Aki's eyes were reflected with worry and they looked at each other as if asking what should be said next. "What is it?"

"We ah… can't tell you that," Aki said and she suddenly took notice of the mess. She bent low and cleaned up the broken utensils. Rin watched her intently and she saw Aki pull out a wooden stick. Aki flicked it and the mess was gone.

Rin' eyes widened. _Oh my gosh… that's magic… unbelievable! _Without another word, Aki disappeared. Rin turned to Izayoi who was looking at her in a regretting face.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Her shy visage disappeared for the moment. Rin's intent was to learn more about her mysterious past now more than ever.

"You'll find out soon Rin, all in good time." Izayoi's sad face disappeared into a small smile. Another waitress brought over their food and they ate in silence. Thoughts were pounding into Rin's head as she ate her hot meal. Usually, she would've treasure the moment of eating a decent meal but something else was more important than her rumbling stomach.

"Why am I chosen to be a witch?"

"You are not the only one to have been chosen. There are people out there who have the same gift as you but no one is as talented enough like you," Izayoi wiped her mouth and laid down the fork. She watched Rin eat her food. Rin's head rose up and smiled.

"Even though I am confused I am still grateful for the turn of events. My life is now much better since I know. Thank you so much."

Izayoi smiled brightly. "Anytime Rin, anytime."

Rin ate quickly and smiled once more. "So where are we going to go?" Her eagerness made Izayoi laugh.

"Just hold on okay? Let's have this paid and be prepared to be amazed." Izayoi paid the meal and with a wave to the cleaning Aki, they went to the back of the pub.

"Umm the exit is that way Mrs. Tensai." Rin pointed to the front door but still followed her to the back. Her only response was a wide smile. The hall was dimly lit and Izayoi stopped and Rin almost collided with her. She opened a brown dusty door and stepped into what looked like a very small outdoor backroom.

"Rin come here quick!" Rin stood beside her in a second. "Now be prepared to be amazed."

Rin nodded quickly and watched her take a wooden stick out of her tan jacket. She took a step towards the brick wall and tapped the stick onto several bricks. What happened next was purely magic.

TBC...

A/N:

Thank you Readers for sticking up with me this long! I promise to update more often next time, more longer too! This is only the beginning!

R&R please! I appreciate it! It's what keeps me going!


	10. Chapter 9: Surprises

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 8 : Surprises**

"Mrs. Tensai? What else do we need?" Rin asked while trying to balance eight heavy books under her arm. One of the books fell out of place and she bent low to pick it up. She starred at the cover as she stood up. _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk. _Awesome! Rin smiled brightly and turned her head to Izayoi who was thoroughly looking at the list.

She looked around at the mean time. It was incredible! People of all kinds; with horns, animal ears and fantasy looking creatures, were busy throughout the streets. They all were buzzing through, trying to get to their destination. Shops were on each side of the street and there was hardly any room to do anything other than walking and maybe the occasional running. The sun reflected brightly off the windows and children were merrily cheering and eating candies.

Before she bought any of this, Izayoi first took her to an enormous bank known as Gringotts to get some money. To her amazement, she actually found out that her vault, 718, was something left behind from her deceased family. Rin looked confused but Izayoi had explained to her that her parents had once been into Hogwarts too. She tucked the information with glee and grabbed some gold and stuffed them into her jean pockets. There were tons of coins and it the pile was nearly half of the vault. Izayoi explained her how to use the money since it was completely new to her. "The gold ones are galleons. The silver ones are sickles and 17 of them make a galleon and those other ones are knuts, 27 of them make a sickle," Izayoi said once.

If Marcie was with her, she would've grabbed every single coin in her vault in the matter of seconds. She smiled wickedly at the thought. She was contained and maybe the wizards were torturing her with instructions.

Afterwards, they headed to a book shop known as Flourish and Blotts. There Rin was forced to stay at the counter whilst Izayoi fetched her books. She later then dumped the load onto her arm while she paid. Rin practically fell over at how heavy it was.

"You need a wand, a pet and robe, not to mention some potion supplies." Izayoi's voice broke the trance and tucked the list in her jacket and helped Rin with a few books.

"Potion?"

"Yes, you have to make potions too! Did you think it was only spells?" She laughed playfully at her confusion. They walked quickly to the nearest store; Rin following of course, into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _A small but smiling witch quickly appeared in front of them and grabbed Rin's arm, nearly making the books topple over to Rin's fear. She put them on a desk once the witch stopped dragging her and went to fetch her materials. She stood on the platform with confusion in her eyes.

"Uh what do I need from here Mrs. Tensai?"

"Your uniform. Rin, will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes while I take care of something?" Izayoi settled her books beside the pile. She nodded and Izayoi sent a smile before she disappeared into the crowd outside.

The store was small and cozy and fashion off all kind decorated the walls and lifeless dummies. Other children were in the store with other witches trying on black robes. The woman came back and she gently told her to lift her arms. Rin did without argument.

"So getting ready for Hogwarts?" whom Rin now knew to be the one and only Madam Malkin.

"How'd you know?" Rin asked as Madam Malkin took her measurements.

She chuckled. "I noticed you have those books. Only Hogwarts students by those books." Rin smiled and let her put on the robe which she made it magically appear. The robe fit her perfectly and with a few minor adjustments to the fabric, it would better than perfect.

Another girl came through the door and smiled happily to Rin. She was cute and by the looks of it, Rin took into an immediate liking to her. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she was dressed casual; long denim jeans and a black t-shirt with pink swirls. Madam Malkin asked Rin to give her a minute and Rin nodded while still smiling to the nice girl. The witch walked over to the girl and told her to stand beside Rin. She nodded and jogged.

"Hi!" She smiled at her and stood up at the platform.

"Hey," Rin smiled back.

"So you're in Hogwarts too?"

"Yep! My name's Rin Hanna, how about yours?"

"Sango Taijiya. I can't wait until Hogwarts! Dad was thrilled when he saw the letter!"

"Same here…" she trailed off when she didn't know what her parents could be like right about now. _'They should've been here with me today.' _Rin unconsciously clenched her hands together with frustration. She blinked back tears threatening to fall.

"So did you see the new Nimbus?" Sango changed the subject when she saw Rin clenched her hand. It was obvious the subject disturbed her.

Rin inwardly sighed with relief at the change of subject and smiled softly. "No, what is it anyways?"

"You've never heard of the Nimbus? It's a broom and so far, people's been talking about it 24/7! It's like those state of the art brooms that cost so much."

"Oh my gosh... So did you get all your stuff yet?" Rin's fist slowly unraveled itself and she stuffed them in her pockets.

"Nope. I still have to get a pet and wand and some potion stuff. You?"

"Same here, after this shop I'm going to head over to that wand shop next door." Rin looked at Madam Malkin who was walking over with more materials for Sango. Already they were talking to each other like they've known each other for years. _'Heck, it's good to have a friend!' _

"You want to come with me?" Sango offered. She was beyond happy that she found a friend- well that's what it seems like -. It was already a great start since she knew she would most definitely have trouble finding a friend like Rin.

Rin smiled and nodded quickly. Malkin smiled and told Sango to hold out her arms. She did that while they both were talking to each other.

Soon after, Malkin switched onto Rin she applied some stitching and handed her some extra robes of the same thing, a pointy hat and a cloak. She browsed the shelves of gloves she needed to buy while she waited for Sango to finish. Rin paid her items including the leather dragon gloves for school and stood by while Sango was at the counter. Izayoi entered the shop just the time when Sango was paying.

"Sorry Rin for being late. My son was having trouble finding the right shop," Izayoi looked at her apologetically. She smiled in response. Izayoi helped her with the books. "So you're ready to go?"

"Umm in a minute. I'd like you to meet someone first." Rin offered. Sango paid her merchandise and stood beside her. "Mrs. Tensai, this is-"

"Sango Taijiya. I know her father. He works at the same department as me. Nice to me you Sango-chan," Izayoi smiled warmly. "Sango, do you want to come with us and get our stuff?" Izayoi noticed the missing items the students required. She nodded merrily and carried her items with Izayoi's help. "So Ollivanders? Do you still need a wand?" Sango nodded once they were out into the busy streets. They made their way to the dark store beside the Robe store.

A wand ('It's a wand?!' Rin asked loudly) was laid on a purple cushion and from the dusty windows, Rin made out thousands of boxes stacked up which reached up to the ceiling. The bell chimed in their entrance and Sango, Rin and Izayoi laid their load on the counter. A man walked up to them, brushing off dust on his overcoat and grinned brightly. He was pale and his white hair was a mess but it didn't stop people from liking him. Izayoi smiled to him.

"Izayoi! My dear, how long has it been when you last escorted students?" His deep voice was mixed with happiness as he surveyed the nervous girls.

"Quite long, I can assure you. Well Mr. Ollivander, work your magic. These girls need wands for Hogwarts." Izayoi laughed when he bowed dramatically. Rin looked questionably to Sango who returned the same look. "Well I've got to go for a few minutes. My son is probably beating up his brother. I'll be back to pick them up Ollivander!" With a wave and a chuckle she disappeared.

"Ahh now this is the first time I've seen this young survivor," Mr. Ollivander said with a grin. "Now let's see, two girls. I'll start with you." He pointed to Sango who nodded, thrilled. Rin looked down at the dirty wooden floor. _'He also knows about the whole surviving thing…… who else knows?' _Mr. Ollivander walked into the shelves and left the girls alone for the moment.

"Hey Rin, what did you survive?" Sango asked quietly.

"I have no idea but some people seem to know me very well. Did you hear anything like this before?" Rin asked anxiously. Sango nodded.

"Yeah I heard once that this girl had survived an attack but that's all. I didn't know much then 'cause I was young. The papers said she was famous for being the only survivor and not to mention the last of her family but that's all," Sango informed her. Rin smiled, appreciating the explanation and directed her attention to Mr. Ollivander who arrived with Sango's wand.

"Ah here you go Missy. Try this out and see if this works." He made his way around the counter towards stack of boxes. He picked out a box and opened it. He hurried over to Sango and told her to flick it. She did and sparks of fireworks erupted.

"Ah now that is a very good wand for you Miss. An eight 3/4 inch maple wand with the mane strand of a beautiful female unicorn as its core. Yes, she was very kind enough to grant me one after I saved her herd from a few nasty grindylows in a river. Yes it's a fine wand indeed, very good for charms and transfiguration." He admired the wand in Sango's hand for a moment and grinned widely. Rin was inching closer to Sango ever so slowly. It was unclear that she liked Mr. Ollivander. "Ah now! We have to find you a wand Miss Hanna!"

'_Okay…… I never told him my name before…. How did he know that?' _Rin stood, stunned and Sango looked at her questioningly. The stare she gave her was as if transferring a quiet message between them. Rin nodded when she studied her eyes. 'Is this guy nuts?'

Mr. Ollivander hurried back and picked out a box after a couple of minutes and told her to do the same like Sango. The results were horrendous to say at the least. Black ink spurted out and left a stinky mess. Sango instantly covered her nose. The wand maker cleaned up the mess quickly and looked for another wand for Rin.

"Try this," he said after the fifth time. It took almost 15 minutes and the results aren't getting any better. It was either red ink or paper or some unknown substance that was too nasty to even be mentioned. A gigantic fire erupted from the end when she flicked it lightly. Rin dropped the wand in surprise and the fire disappeared.

"This is getting no where……." Rin said, wide eyed and shocked and handed the wand to him. Sango looked horrendous. The store look like it was a massive heap of chaos. **SO** much damage with only a flick of the wrist. Mr. Ollivander wasn't concerned with the store and was more into finding the perfect wand.

"Hmmm…. One more try and let's see…" he said while he starred at her. After a minute of quiet he bustled out and took out a box. He opened it and handed the wand inside to her. "Maybe just maybe…" he whispered quietly.

A surge of warm energy tickled throughout her body and her hand instinctively flicked. A rope of thin fire erupted from it and encircled around her. The rope of fire danced merrily yet angrily. Finally the flame instantly died only to be replaced by a bright blue light that illuminated the store. After a couple of seconds, it was ceased. All of them were dumbfounded by the experience. It then became a contest of who would break the uncomfortable silence first. Slowly she lowered her wand.

"Well that was certainly entertaining," Mr. Ollivander said cheerfully. "Well we have now found your true wand."

Rin slowly looked at those silver eyes of his. "Umm does this always happen?" Her experience with the wand was unimaginable. All the wands rejected to give a show like this so what made it different?

"Well to anyone who found their perfect wand, a show is suppose to happen to indicate it but… this is the first I had ever seen a wand give a spectacular show. I had remembered every wand that was purchased even the wands that your parents bought. Your mother's was a good one, a flexible holly with a unicorn hair and your father's was cherrywood with a phoenix tail feather. Their indications were nothing more than a couple of fireworks and all of my other customers either have bright light or sparks. But… your wand is very different from the rest."

"How is it different Mr. Ollivander?"

"Your wand was supposed to be experimental to say at the least. Usually, catastrophic events would occur if a wand was tempered with but this- this wand it unique." He paused and continued after Rin encouraged him with a concerned visage.

"All wands are supposedly to have one magical property of a creature be it a phoenix, dragon or a unicorn as its core. No two wands are the same-remember that like no two unicorns are ever the same. However, I conducted a little experiment of my own to see if a wand would be allowed to contain one more magical property. Most of the experiments had gone wrong and much money was wasted but I had a hunch that something was bound to come forth. One day, after six failed experiments, I accidentally put a handsome unicorn's mane hair and a horntail dragon heartstring together with silver birch wood. Usually it would cause a devastating reaction since those two creatures have opposing forces but they were combined into this wand."

"So would it have any accidents if a true wielder uses the wand?"

"Not necessarily, the wand has already chosen its wielder. It is very strange though that this wand has chosen you where every customer before you that had tried this wand had a devastating side effect. But then, every wand chooses its wizard Miss Hanna. No one knows why but each wand has its own soul to share with the wielder. And it seems you have been destined to wield this special wand."

"Let's say it does…" Sango inserted rapidly. Her concern for her new friend heightened up each passing moment. First this guy knew her name which she was sure no one told him anything. Secondly, this guy was experimenting on wands. Was that even allowed?

"If it does, which I highly doubt it-" he wanted to stress it but once he looked at Sango's glare of Do-it-or-something-bad-will-happen glare, he thought better. "Something will happen. I'm not sure what since this is the first the wand has chosen its master."

"Will it harm her?"

"I don't know. It all depends on how it is used. But nonetheless, from the looks of it, you'll succeed in every spell you perform. Ten inches and a very fine wand indeed, very good for dueling too."

"Dueling…? Like actual dueling?" Rin asked hesitantly. Her wand arm shivered slightly at the thought of attacking people with spells and God knows what!

"Of course, its tradition wizards go dueling often."

"Okay there… umm can I buy this wand?" Rin asked, smiling up a little.

After an extra ten minutes, both Sango and Rin left the store; Rin with a grin and Sango with a frown. Sango was thrilled to buy her wand for only a mere seven galleons but when she was about to step outside to wait for her friend, she overheard them talking about Rin's wand price. She immediately turned back and fussed. They finally left the store with two wands ("Why would you pay fifteen galleons for a wand!?" Sango hollered). Needless to say, Sango thought Olive ("I can't say his name properly!" Sango said) ripped Rin off and she was beside herself for that.

Izayoi met them in the next store they were suppose to go, the Cauldron shop near the Leaky Cauldron and quickly bought their items before she had to leave again. Rin, most desperately, wanted to buy a silver cauldron with gold trimming and when she flashed her money to show Izayoi she could afford it, the shopkeeper's eyes went wide with greed.

"You have to buy the Pewter one; it didn't say anything about silver!"

"Actually I'll just buy what you said…" Rin answered quickly when she eyed the male shopkeeper with a lusting look. Sango grabbed double sets of telescopes, glass phials, scales, potion supplies and dumped them at the counter while the frustrated shopkeeper rung them up. They soon made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a few scoops.

"Mrs. Tensai? Are people allowed to experiment on wands?" Sango asked the question that was plaguing her. She licked her chocolate ice cream before Izayoi explained.

"Well, it depends. If it's in the muggle world, then it's illegal. In the magic world, its okay."

"Muggle world?" Rin asked, finishing off her mint sundae.

"Non magic people's world," Sango explained and threw the ice cream cone away.

"Oh."

"Mrs. Tensai, is it okay that I show Rin the Nimbus, and buy our pets alone?"

"Sure, just meet me at the Leaky Cauldron when you're done," Izayoi smiled warmly and handed the list to Rin. Sango grabbed their items and dragged Rin's arm towards the crowded street and near to a shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"See Rin, this is the new Nimbus!" Sango exclaimed. Sango let go of her arm and stuffed Rin's stuff in the girl's arm and started to admire the case which had a broom.

"It's just a very good looking broom," Rin stated, wondering why a broom was on showcase.

"It's a flying broom and the fastest one yet! You seriously have no idea what's going on in the wizarding world!" Sango smiled widely. Rin looked through the list while Sango kept starring. At the end, it stated 'PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.'

"We're not even allowed to have a broom Sango!"

"So? It doesn't mean I can't look at it! I can afford this easily. Hogwarts must be nuts for not allowing us to have our own broom!"

"Why waste your money now though? I mean sooner or later something new and improved is bound to come out."

"True," Sango admitted and reluctantly took her eyes off it.

"Come on, let's go get our pet." This time, Rin grabbed Sango's arm and dragged it to the Magical Menagerie. Screeches and meows of cats echoed on the walls which left the girls nearly crying out for quiet.

"Holy! It's so friggin' loud here!" Sango hollered.

"What!?" Rin shouted back.

"I said, IT'S SO LOUD HERE!!"

"WHAT?!"

"NEVERMIND!"

The red haired shop keeper stepped over and waved his wand. Loud noises were gradually quieting down and both girls sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much!" Rin said gratefully. The old man smiled and walked away. Sango ran towards a section while Rin browsed the cat section. There were many kinds but all of them were quite menacing. The hissed and the ones that were lying contently purred but their visage were still menacing. Rin's hope waned on a pet cat until she saw a black kitten.

Her emerald eyes pierced through her soul, filled with fear but with a tinge of hope. Its black short hair was messy and coarse, her cage had the stench of blood mingling in the air, and her feeble, scrawny position indicated she was starved. The poor kitten was brittle, like a twig about to snap if not handled with extreme care.

Rin slowly inched forward and the kitten backed away with fright. Ever so slowly, she rose up a little finger and put it in front of the cage. After a few minutes of examining the finger, the kitten slowly crawled up and sniffed it. It finally licked it when she sensed no ill will from the girl. Rin giggled at her. She smiled brightly once she decided she wanted to save her from this place. Her perfect pet, a kitten.

"Excuse me, can I buy her?" Rin asked another coming clerk. This time it was a grey haired clerk and he looked disdainful and disgusted at the small kitten.

"Take her if you want, she's no use for me." His voice was filled with poison and spikes. Rin cringed from the chill he sent through her back. He waved to the red haired clerk to take the kitten.

"I'm surprised you like this kitten Miss." He said calmly as he took out a key and unlocked the cage. "Most people would've ignored her or punch her cage since she's always hissing."

"Really? She didn't hiss when I came."

"She must like you then. The manager always wanted to starve her to death ever since she was brought here a few months ago. It was a bit harsh really and the only thing that kept her from dying were the bugs in this place."

"That's just cruel. Starve her just because she hisses?"

"True, I don't like her that much either," he stated as the kitten hissed violently at him. He handed Rin the kitten quickly and it settled contentedly in her arms. It snuggled in the gap of her elbow and purred. "Wow, I never thought she'd like you this much."

"That's because I don't starve things to death," she whispered coldly as she petted the cat softly.

"What?" The man took the cage down but it was so noisy that he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Do you want this cage?" Rin nodded as she set her eyes on him. He looked away and gathered some more cat things for her. Rin grabbed a few treats and toys for her new pet too. She found Sango with a cat too except it was white with black markings and bands and red eyes. Her condition worse than her pet's

"That's a cute cat Sango."

"Yeah it is, those clerks should've taken better care of her, and she's been tortured from the looks of it."

"I know, that's why I got this little kitty." Rin showed her the black cat and she marveled at how cute it was.

"After this, I swear, I'm going to complain to father about this. He'll definitely put them up straighter." Sango giggled as she picked up a chew toy.

They quickly bought their pet's needs and their pets with several galleons and sickles and hurried out of the store. Both cats were sleeping in their owner's arms and they didn't mind since they were now safe. They both decided to sit down for a while before deciding what to do next. Sango pulled Rin inside the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and bought another ice cream cone.

"You've already had another ice cream Sango!" Rin exclaimed. She set her bags down and sat across from her while petting the kitten.

"I know but I love it. It's not my fault they make the most delicious ice cream in the wizarding world." Her white cat lifted her head to the sweet aroma of chocolate ice cream and Sango let her lick her cone.

Rin sighed disapprovingly and looked at her cat. _So what should I name you? _As if Sango heard her she immediately asked.

"I don't know I'm still thinking," she ticked her ear and she purred happily. "So what are ou going to name yours?"

"Hmm, I was thinking of Kirara since it's a cute name and all."

"Go ahead, you should."

"Alright then, Kirara it is." She smiled towards her kitten and fed her some more ice cream.

"I just hope you don't poison her," Rin whispered jokingly.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Kirara won't get sick, she's a magical property."

"Okay… well we've got to go to another shop too."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Sango asked as she tossed her remaining ice cream in the trash can nearby.

"I've gotta get clothes. Lots of clothes," she stated blankly, starring at her.

A wide grin spread throughout Sango's face as she leapt up happily. Rin looked strangely at her friend and wondered if she just was on high. Curse those sugar stuff. She grabbed their bags and dragged her arm to a shop which was unknown to Rin.

For nearly two hours, they emerged from the shop, tired, with at least a dozen of bags in Rin's hand. Rin struggled with the heavy weight; beads of sweat ran down her forehead.

"I really love that black shirt you know," Sango remarked. She was referring to the merchandises they bought. The top was made to fit her and when she first looked at it, her immediate thought was 'This is going to be my favourite shirt'. The black top was form fitting and it had several silver butterflies across the chest section. Glitter decorated the trails of butterflies and some moved occasionally. Hey, after all, it is from the magic world.

"Yeah, that's my favourite top." Rin smiled at her and thanked her for helping. The kitten purred in her arms.

"So what are you going to name your kitten? I already named mine Kirara," Sango stated.

"Hmm…" she trailed off as the kitten lifted her head and looked at her eyes. Rin thought back to the time when they first met. Her eyes were reflected fear and hope. Hope… it sounded nice but she wanted to have a unique one too. "Mikomi."

"Mikomi huh? Sounds nice. What is it suppose to mean?" Sango looked at Mikomi with gleeful eyes.

"Hope but in another language," Rin answered.

"Japanese?" Sango looked amusedly at her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rin looked at her.

"Just a hunch." She grinned widely. "Can we have a quick glance at the new broomstick first before we go back?" Rin nodded, smiling. The sun was setting above the horizon and the sky was painted in a cascade of blue, pink and orange. The stores were closing one by one and people emptied the streets gradually.

Both Sango and Rin sprinted towards the case and caught a quick glance. They both admired it for a moment before turning back.

"You know, I never thought I would find a friend like you Sango. I'm just glad I did." Rin smiled to her friend. She returned it softly.

"Let's go back." Rin nodded and walked side by side with her. A glimpse of silver caught her eye and she turned. A mane of silver hair swayed lightly in the wind. The person reminded greatly of InuYasha and 'it' appears to be conversing with a couple of people. A boy with hair in a ponytail and brown tail ("How can he have a tail? Oh wait… we're in the magic world"), a girl with green earrings and a feather in her hair, and a menacing boy who greatly reminds her of a spider.

"What are you looking at Rin?" Sango stopped walking as she noticed her friend.

"Umm wait a minute will you?" Sango nodded and Rin headed to the silver haired person. "InuYasha? Is that you?" Her voice held a tinge of nervousness. The person slowly turned around.

TBC...

* * *

Well sorry for the long wait but I hd some things to attend. My apologies to those who waied long. I'll try to update often especailly in the summer break... if I'm not dragged to vacation or something

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10: Hogwarts Express

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 10: Hogwarts Express**

"If you are talking about my detested, inferior little brother, I suggest you take a look to your left." The deep cold voice penetrated her ears and left her stunned. The anonymous silver haired male turned around to reveal himself to the girl. His amber eyes pierced straight right to her soul and his silver hair glistened brightly in the sun, despite the fact that the sun was setting. Magenta stripes etched on his cheeks and a blue moon crescent dazzled in the middle of his forehead.

'_He's handsome,' _Rin thought but then stomped on the thought and silently cursed herself with the childish antics. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were-"

"My brother? You thought wrong wench."

_'Way to talk to a girl, idiot.' _Rin looked up at him with an almost glare look. How rude. She did say she was sorry after all.

"Sesshomaru-kun! Who is this… girl?" As soon as that terrible screeching voice ended, a girl with the most revealing clothes showed herself behind him; a low cut green tank top and a very short black skirt was all she was wearing. Her gaudy green beaded earrings dangled in the slight breeze as she practically hung herself over the boy known as Sesshomaru. Her eyes were strangely crimson red and her features were as of that of a model. Her ears were pointed indicating she was also a demon as Rin assumed.

The two male behind him was left observing the situation. The one with the dark hair that reminded her of a spider was observing Rin more than she would've liked.

"YO RIN!" A voice bellowed over the still silence that left Rin to thank the gods. She turned abruptly to the familiar voice and could not help but grin with happiness. Sesshomaru noted her face had now changed from embarrassment to a bright smile. He turned with that thought and walked away. He could not stand InuYasha, his younger half brother, and would likely never will. Kakura smirked at the girl and followed Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha!?" Rin ran to embrace him. His arms reciprocated her and then they stood apart after a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled affectionately.

"Well funny, I could ask you the same," Rin laughed. "Well this is the place for wizards and witches to get their stuff right?"

"You're a witch?" InuYasha baffled at her. Who would've thought that two best friends would ever be attending the same school for witchcraft and wizardry. Someone must've liked him up there, otherwise he would have to spend everyday with his idiotic step brother and that was a thought he would like to stay far away from. He turned his gaze towards Rin again. She didn't change much when he had last met her. It suddenly hit him that she also had to leave the orphanage, leaving her lovable almost like siblings behind but was it possible she left them with that wicked witch?

"Don't worry about them, they're safe." Rin knew for a fact that InuYasha was thinking about the other orphans. "They're taken to another home, away from her." She smiled innocently. InuYasha's shocked face made her laugh once again.

"So you're a witch eh? How does it feel to be like one of us?"

"It has its perks." Rin turned around as she remembered one of those perks were meeting a new friend. "Hey Sango! I want you to meet my friend!"

Sango turned around at her name being called and sent a grin towards her newfound friend. She looked at the silver haired boy and noticed he had a red hooded sweated and black ripped jeans. She immediately noticed the dog ears and went over to squeeze them.

"Hey, Hey!" He pushed her hands away as she stared in amazement. "Don't touch my ears."

"Sorry Sango, I forgot to tell you, he's a half demon." Rin smiled at her friend's curiosity.

"Dog demon right?" Sango asked as Rin nodded.

"Anyway…" InuYasha glanced at Sango suspiciously before turning his gaze towards Rin. "I see you've met my 'detested' older brother. Sesshomaru Tensai. Sorry you have to witness his ugliness."

"He's hot! I can't believe you'll accuse your brother that he's ugly!" Sango blurted out but kept quiet after because InuYasha growled in an animalistic way.

"Whatever, that pompous idiot and his friends better not mess with me when we 're in school." InuYasha scolded. Rin giggled at his adamant upfront.

"Well, tomorrow is the train arrival, we better get there early to get good seats. You're sitting with us right InuYasha?" Rin asked innocently and hoping he would yes all the same.

"Well duh. You're my only friend I've seen today." He glanced over to Sango. "And as long she doesn't touch my ears…" he trailed off.

"Fine, fine!" Sango pouted and turned her head up-right.

"InuYasha, how many times have I told you not to leave my sight?!" Rin turned her head and a smile spread throughout her face.

"Mrs. Tensai?"

Izayoi turned at the sound of her name uttered by a certain brown haired girl. "Rin! I didn't know you were friends with InuYasha!" She reached over to grab InuYasha and pet him like a dog.

"Mom!" InuYasha's face turned slightly red at the affectionate gesture. Izayoi smiled at her son before turning back towards Rin. "Well we better get going to the hotel; we don't want to miss tomorrow's train."

"Okay…" Rin trailed off as she looked to Sango. Sensing Rin's concern if she was going with her she nodded.

"I'm going too. And don't worry about the time you have to wake up, I'll just come knocking on your door." Rin sent a wide smile then hooked her arm around Sango's and InuYasha's. She practically dragged them to the hotel.

Rin quickly ate her dinner there, which she proudly paid with her own money this time, looked for her hotel room and opened it. It was pretty decent but still a little dirty. A bed was to the side and a cabinet was supplied. A little washroom was off to the opposite side of the room. The dim sun offered a little light before she turned on the switch. She put wardrobe, which she had bought earlier, aside containing all her clothes, and magic items. Her wand laid on top of the wardrobe. Mikomi purred quietly as if saying 'I'm cute why aren't you petting me?' and leapt onto the bed. Rin let out a little laugh before she rubbed her ears. Mikomi meowed in response and curled at the foot of the bed.

"Knock, knock," a female voice rang through the closed door. She knocked twice before Rin answered the door in pajamas, a navy set Sango had chosen for her. "Hey Rin!"

Speak of the devil, it was Sango. "Sango! You're not suppose to yell! Its quiet time!" Rin scowled silently before she peered through the hallway frantically before pulling her in. It was 10 o'clock and, by law, it was way past quiet time. Rin shuddered at the thought when the manager was quite adamant no one should disturb the halls after the time. It was not a memory to remember.

"What are you harping about? There's no one here!"

"Keep your voice down!" With an exasperated sigh, Sango flopped herself onto her bed.

"I can't sleep, I'm so nervous about the whole thing tomorrow! What if I get put into Slytherin? I don't want to turn out evil!" Sango continued her antics leaving Rin clueless.

"What's Slytherin?" Rin inwardly kicked herself for not knowing these things. She was going to their school, and she doesn't even know one thing about it!

"Only the most evil and cruel house there is!" Sango propped herself up using her elbows and looked at Rin's confused face. "All new comers are placed into houses…." Rin's face scrunched up with confusion, "Like categories on how you fit in… like…" Sango rolled her eyes in thought. "If you're smart, you belong to Ravenclaw, if you're friendly and outgoing, you're in Hufflepuff, if you're bold…. I forgot the rest but anyway, you belong in Gryffindor. However, never press your luck into going to Slytherin. That's the worse possible house you can get!"

"Why…?"

"Evil people go there."

"Evil?"

"Dark magic people."

"Why would anyone want to do dark magic?"

"Loads! That's why they're in Slytherin!"

"Someone in Slytherin doesn't have to be evil you know," Rin argued but was wondering why because she never had been into the school before so why is she defending them? Then again, Sango had never been in there so why is she discriminating?

"Uh… You-Know-Who did!"

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who!"

"What?" Rin's face transformed from confusion to the look 'You're insane, I think you need to go to rehab'.

"You don't know HIM!? Fine, let me see who's in there that you know," Sango put her finger to her chin in thought. "That boy with silver hair, the one with that ugly girl to his side… what's his name? Oh yeah! Sesshomaru Tensai!"

"Him!? He's Slytherin!? Well that explains it, he was rude after all," Rin sighed. Maybe Sango was right, maybe Slytherin's house had 'evil' people even if they were cute and hot… Rin blinked. _Not those thoughts again! _

"Now you get my point?" Sango asked rhetorically before sprawling all over her bed.

"Well you shouldn't worry… I'm pretty sure you'll go to the other ones instead, you're not evil."

"Thanks for the heads up, just remind me that statement when I go into this mode again?" Sango joked as Rin giggled silently. "I better head back, I'm calmed now thanks to you."

"Well you better, I don't want to get in trouble with that manager." Sango smiled slightly and headed for the door. After she was gone, Rin flopped on the bed tiredly. She wanted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep but she forgot to turn off the lights. She groaned. Her legs rebelled at the thought of getting up. She closed her eyes for a second before deciding to turn it off.

She opened her eyes and by magic, she was invited into the darkness._ What…? _She turned to her side and diverted her eyes where the light switch was. With the dim light the streets were giving off, it provided enough to see that the switch was turned off. Rin smiled. She could get use to this.

"Wake up!!!" A pound on her door made Rin jump from her bed and onto the floor. Mikomi also jumped onto the floor but with her animal instincts, she managed to land on her paws, unlike a certain brown haired girl.

"Leave me alone!" Rin groaned and covered her head with the pillow she grabbed before she fell.

"Rin! We're going to be late for the train!" Sango hollered, much to Rin's annoyance.

In an instant, Rin was up, brushing her teeth, using the bathroom and were changed into black jeans and grey loose hooded sweater in less than five minutes. "Jeez! Are we late?" Rin asked frantically through as she hoisted Mikomi's cage onto the wardrobe while Mikomi watched her mistress with curiosity then strided away, hoping to get some breakfast or a mouse to play with.

"Not really…" Sango said jokingly.

"WHAT!? Why did you wake me up then!?" Rin yelled.

"You have to eat you know." Sango said off handedly. Rin opened the door roughly and the door almost went off its hinges. Sango had a pouted look and the look of 'At least I'm a considerate friend that invites you to eat with me'. Almost immediately, Rin looked apologetically. Sango regained her composure and sent a wide smile. "Let's get your stuff downstairs before we eat." Sending a bright smile towards Rin's expression, she moved swiftly and grabbed Mikomi's cage leaving Rin with the wardrobe and her wand box.

"Oh right..." Rin made her way and grabbed the wardrobe's handle, tucked her wand box in the pocket of the grey sweater she is wearing. They made their way downstairs with Mikomi following silently.

Sango talked throughout the breakfast while Rin was sneaking off a few glances at Sesshomaru and his 'friends'… if he could call them friends. He was the silent one who is always drilling holes in everyone's souls. The girl was dressed in another outfit, one to be a bit less revealing but revealing nonetheless was practically all over Sesshomaru much to Rin's disgust. The boy with the tail, he was the one that mainly talked for the whole group while the spider boy would give some remarks.

"Naraku, if you think I would be defeated by a Mudblood, you're wrong," growled the tailed boy. He showed his fangs and his features would be quite scary for everyone but the spider boy now known as Naraku smirked in amusement.

"And yet you did Kouga." Naraku diverted his eyes from the wolf boy to the girl sitting at a table. Rin noticed quickly that Naraku was looking at her diverted her eyes at Sango who's talking to her about… something. Naraku smirked. _'This is going to be a fun year' _he thought before he turned his eyes to the frustrated wolf demon.

Kagura followed Naraku's gaze as it landed on the girl. She had no trouble admitting she detested the little girl, even though she doesn't know her well. Although Rin just said a few sentences, it was enough to send Kagura over the edge in anger that this little girl can just talk to _her_ Sesshomaru like that. She turned her gaze from the witch and inwardly frowned. It would, no doubt, not be a third year in the school to remember. The girl was accepted to Hogwarts as a freshman and that would mean that Ren or Rin or whatever her name was would go talk to him again.

"We better get going Sango, it's nearly 11." Rin smiled at her friend before finishing off her last bite. Sango nodded and she left the remaining food on her plate.

"MOM! I am not a child! I can take care of myself! I don't need an over grown baby sitter!" The girls both turned to InuYasha who was trying so hard to convince his mom about something.

"I don't care, it's your first year and you don't know what the school looks like. Stick with your brother!" Izayoi said calmly yet irritated and her face was slightly red with anger. "I don't want you to get into trouble especially with your attitude around people."

"He can stick with us Mrs. Tensai," Rin said quietly after a moment of silence issued between them.

"Yeah… I went to the school before due an incident there so… he won't get lost," Sango added in.

Izayoi smiled graciously and sighed relief. "Thank you girls." She turned to the eager InuYasha. "Would you like to stay with them then?"

"Hell yeah!" InuYasha exclaimed proudly but faltered a little when his mother gave him a warning glare. "I mean yeah…"

"Good but to be safe, you'll stick with your brother in the train ride," she added quickly and left in a second, leaving InuYasha annoyed and shocked.

"I don't want to be stuck with that idiot!" InuYasha yelled at the empty space where his mother previously occupied. If his mother were still there, she would have scolded InuYasha until he went to school.

"InuYasha, just pretend that he's not even in the compartment…" Rin said cautiously.

"Keh, I can pretend I can't see him but his god awful scent is going to be on me."

"Take a long bath," Sango chided playfully. InuYasha glared at her and clenched his fists. Rin hastily got her out of the room before a fight happened.

After taking their processions and loaded the seemingly small silver civic car, Rin stood aside it in horror as three people went in it with their pets. Mikomi, in her arms, looked up at her Mistress in question.

"What are you waiting for Rin? Get in," Sango ushered.

"It's so small!"

"Oh right… it's not small… just get inside and you'll see!" Sango stepped inside leaving Rin to follow Sango's actions. Rin entered slowly and carefully, expecting to step on people's toes but soon felt nothing was beside her. She turned her head and stared in shock. The inside looked like an extravagant limo. She let Mikomi jump from her arms and settled in a cozy basket near the wide screen TV in the front. "Surprised ne?"

Rin let her mouth open in amazement. "Uh huh…."

"Well come on!" Sango dragged her across the limo sized in the inside, seemingly small car on the outside, and flopped onto a leather couch. "This is life!" Sango claimed as she closed her eyes. The trip to the train station did not take long and before they knew it, they were there in front of a brick divider. "Well… take your suitcase and go through it… or just follow me…"

Sango as she sensed Rin's bewilderment. Sango placed Kirara in her cage for the time and hoisted it up her wardrobe, securing it in place. She then led the wardrobe over the brick wall and ran towards it. Rin almost yelled at her to watch out but she disappeared inside it.

"You go now Rin," Izayoi instructed the girl gently. Rin nodded slightly and put Mikomi inside her cage, just like Sango. She closed her eyes and ran straight towards the wall. She kept running and eventually she opened her eyes to see the other side.

"All aboard!" A man in a uniform called out and the whistle of the train hissed.

Rin peered up to see the sign 9 ¾ and looked over to the train labeled Hogwarts Express. Sango took hold of her arm and led her to get her things put on the train. By the time they got their things loaded, she noticed InuYasha and Sesshomaru were behind them, loading their own things. After they were done, Sesshomaru disappeared inside the crowded train leaving Rin, Sango and InuYasha to say their goodbyes. They're goodbyes were made hastily and they left the crying Izayoi with a few words of comfort.

"Where's that bastard?" InuYasha scowled.

"InuYasha!" Rin scolded back. "He's your brother!"

"**Half**-brother," InuYasha corrected as he searched compartments for his 'lovable' brother.

"He's still your brother nonetheless!" Rin rebuked clenching on Mikomi's cage momentarily.

"Yeah, yeah…" InuYasha trailed off as he spotted Sesshomaru in a compartment with his friends. "You lot, get out! I'm supposed to stay here with my detested brother…"

Sango smirked slightly when InuYasha twitched with anger. Seeing this half demon fume was just entertaining. Kirara meowed and crouched on her four paws in her cage.

"InuYasha… please be nice…" Rin said quietly, hoping he would heed her words. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin for a moment before turning to his… supposable friends to leave. With a few muttered curses from Kagura and Kouga, they left with Naraku who was smirking at Rin for no apparent reason at all. Rin pushed the thought aside and put a back in the space provided on top, containing the three's uniforms.

InuYasha obviously heeded her words as he sat at the exact opposite side of the seat of Sesshomaru's, near the compartment door. Sesshomaru inwardly glared at the door when InuYasha's friends took their seats. Why he was glaring at the door he did know. Was it because he was forced to sit with the despicable InuYasha and his friends or was it perhaps Naraku was looking at the girl in an uncomfortable way? He blinked. Why did he even care?! Sesshomaru quickly diverted his eyes towards the window. This would be a long trip…

"Some pumpkin pasties please," InuYasha said as he pointed at the food at the cart. Rin reached down her pockets, pulled a few sickles, lined up along with InuYasha, and paid for some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. After they made their purchase, they took their seats. "You better be careful with that chocolate frog."

"Huh?" Rin asked, confused.

"If you open it, the frog might hop on you."

"It's real?!"

"InuYasha! Rin, don't worry. It is just a spell. Here, I'll show you." Sango took one of the chocolate frog boxes. She carefully opened the box and grabbed the frog firmly. Rin's shocked face was evident as Sango took a bite of the struggling frog. She showed the half-eaten frog to her. "See? It's just a spell."

Rin nodded slightly, took one of the boxes, and popped one in. After a few treats, she looked over to Sesshomaru whose eyes were glued to it. She looked at the window and noted it was getting darker, they were getting closer. The nervous thrill trickled down her spine. They were almost there!

"We better get changed into our robes," Sango commented. Rin nodded and stood up to head over to the door with InuYasha at her heels. The three grabbed their uniforms and changed in the washrooms that were provided. Rin was the first to get back to her apartment with half her uniform on, or so she thought. She forgot about the cloak she was suppose to wear. Sesshomaru was already at the compartment, full in uniform and silently watching the scenery pass by. She put her clothes in her bag and reached for her cloak on top.

Out of all the times that her cuts caused her pain, its unfortunate they picked now was the time. Rin hissed as her back cut singed. She reached too far since her back was practically half covered and the wound was clearly evident to the prying eyes of Sesshomaru's.

"Girl, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. This was not what he wanted to say. He had not even wanted to say anything in the first place! It just slipped from his mouth when he saw the red rope-like wound. Rin noticed that he was looking at her wound and quickly contracted her arms, forgetting about the cloak for the moment.

"Nothing…"

Sesshomaru stood up and looked deeply into her eyes as if daring her to lie again. "I know what I saw… a wound was on your back. What happened?" By this time, both of them wanted to kick themselves. Rin wanted to kick herself for letting the wound appear and Sesshomaru wanted to kick himself for asking.

"I fell, it was some time ago. I guess it opened again." Rin lied as she looked up to match his gaze, neither faltering. She got it from the orphanage but that was one information she would never share with him. Friend or foe, she would never give that information to anyone else except to those who knew it, InuYasha included. It seemed like a contest on who would break the silence.

"You need to get it cleaned. Turn around," he said finally. Unsure of what he would do, she turned around. She felt hands on her shirt and was about to push it away and give him a slap in the face but felt a tingling sensation on the wound. The sensation stopped and Sesshomaru sat down once again.

Rin turned around, confused and reached her back. The wound was not there. No scar, no blood, no scab, nothing. Just skin. Unsure of what to say next, she stuttered a shaky, "T-Thanks." He didn't reply and just when it couldn't get any worse, InuYasha and Sango entered. _'Oh my gosh! You saved my butt! I could kiss you right now!' _Rin thought gleefully but didn't voice the exclamation but simply smiled widely.

What came over him to help a girl was way beyond him. This Sesshomaru, the best Quidditch seeker for Slytherin and the best wizard in third year of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry was helping a girl, a first year! He was beside himself for the action as he peered over to the girl. Whatever he did was surely regretting… He then noticed the large smile … but it was worth it.

TBC...

* * *

**Such a relief! My friends have been dragging me just to finish this! I'm expecting my next update about a week from now. Enjoy!**

**Ayame**


	12. Chapter 11: The Spider Mark its Place

**Deadly Magic**

**Chapter 11 : The Spider Marks its Place**

"First years! This way!" A gruff voice was the first thing Rin heard when she stepped out of the train with Mikomi in her arms and her cage in the other. Mikomi peered around curiously, as Sango stood next to her mistress. Kirara was in her arms and looked content. "First years!"

"We should go there now," Rin said as she looked around as people quickly and most chaotically got to their destination. InuYasha appeared with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong InuYasha?"

"Nothing… just some brother issues," he replied in a stern voice. Sango shrugged and walked towards the continuous calling of first years. "Hey, aren't we supposed to get our stuff?"

"Leave it, the people are going to do that," Sango said as she turned around and looked at Rin to follow. After a few moments of hesitation, she followed Sango through the crowded space, leaving InuYasha to frown and follow reluctantly.

"Wow…" Rin awed in amazement. She looked up to see the enormous man, possibly giant. Her mouth formed an 'O' as she continued her gaze.

"Wha's the matter? Neva' seen a man this big before?" The giant man said gruffly, a slight frown etched on his bushy bearded face. He wore a large brown coat made out of fur, which smelled strangely of dog, but she pushed the ignorant scent aside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rin apologized quickly and slightly bowed her head. The man's face turned from frown to a slight smile.

"Dun worry 'bout that!" He said cheerfully. He clasped his hand around Rin's small shoulder as she looked up. She noticed that he was nice and not all that gruff. After all, it is the inside counts. Rin smiled at him as he lifted his hands away from her shoulder. "I'm Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts." With that, he smiled once more before turning to the stunned students around him. "Wha's the matter? Got something in yer eye?

Rin turned around to see Sango and InuYasha bickering about something pointless and stopped after she cleared her throat, alerting them. "Let's go!" Rin said.

Unknown to her, Hagrid turned around to see the girl one more time_. 'She's pretty cute, that one_,' he thought before smiling slightly and ordered the first years to follow.

"Yeah, yeah, coming," InuYasha said exasperatedly. He then followed the two girls. Rin scratched Mikomi's ears nervously on the way. _Where are we going? _Rin followed Hagrid along with a lot of first years, all different but with the same kind of look on their face, the look of pure wonder. Hagrid stopped in front of a lake with many boats at the dock.

"Well, what are yer waiting fo'? Hagrid's loud gruff voice made everyone nearly jump. "Get in." The first year students got into groups and lined up behind a boat. InuYasha, Sango and Rin got into the second one along with an orange haired boy and a blond girl.

"Hello," the blond girl said shyly as Rin took the seat next to her and Sango to the other side. In the lamp's dim light that was provided in the boat, no one could have noticed the girl's eyes were dazzling green, but Rin did.

"Hi, I'm Rin," she introduced herself. The girl smiled and nodded politely.

"I'm Danielle." Rin nodded and looked at the lamp, noting that some insects were flying about it. "I'm pretty nervous about this…" Danielle looked down at her twiddled thumbs.

"So am I… Don't worry, you'll be fine," Rin assured, but was wondering why she is assuring someone who is probably older than she is. '_I guess my motherly instincts are still intact' _Rin inwardly giggled at the thought but soon stopped. The orphans… she nearly forgot about them and she wanted to kick herself for that. Sophie, Tyler, Marcus, Anika, and little Cassie. She sighed. It wouldn't be easy leaving them behind, even if it is for a few months before she can see them again…

"Yeah…" Danielle sighed out as it snapped Rin out of her thoughts. Danielle looked across the lake and widened her eyes. Rin followed her gaze and knew why Danielle was amazed. An enormous castle like building stood at the shore with a majestic aura. Light shined from every window and with the help of the moonlight, it reflected clearly in the waters of the lake. Towers of the castle were seen clearly as were the clock bell tower. The bricked castle was on top of a hill surrounded by a dark forest full of wonders and bizarre creatures unknown to the muggle world.

The boat shifted slightly to the left and went straight, following Hagrid's boat. The first years were silent as they awed the castle on the shore. "Wow…" Sango whispered in daze. Rin nodded unconsciously as she looked at the castle.

"That's yer home for the year!" Hagrid bellowed over the students and was amused when he saw the students dazed and amazed to the core. The boat soon came to a stop and the students slowly filed behind the giant shaggy man. They followed him inside the huge corridors and were taken to the next level of amazement.

Both Sango and Rin were awed but InuYasha was bored out of his mind. "Eh, this is nothing compared to Durmstrung."

"InuYasha!" Both girls yelled at him and punched him for being so inconsiderate.

"Hey!" InuYasha guarded himself and slowly backed away a few steps. "What did I do?"

"Being rude!" Both girls chimed in together. InuYasha scowled and faced the front where the stairs were. They climbed up only to meet a woman with black and green robes. Her witch hat contained a single feather, which sat on her head. Her hair was in a tight bun, which hid inside the pointed hat. Just by looking at her, Rin could tell she was strict and punctual. She would have to watch out for her…

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman said in a British accent. It was common in the United Kingdom even though that this was Rin's birth country, she never really quite grasp the accent very well. "Now behind these doors, you'll find four tables, each with your future houses…"

'_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,' _Rin thought.

"… They are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. You are to be separated into these houses and the triumphs you earn will award you with points while any rule breaking will lose points. In the end of the year, a house cup will be rewarded to the highest points in the house. Good luck."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. Please wait here…" she trailed off as she looked at Rin for a mere second before disappearing behind the two front doors in front of them.

"Oh my God, oh my God, what house am I going to be in!?" Sango panicked. "Please not Slytherin!"

"Sango! You're not evil! Stop worrying!" Rin hastily said when a memory clicked into her mind that she would say the phrase every time Sango went into hysterical mode. Sango calmed down a bit and minimized her actions to a mere thumb wrestling with her other hand.

"We're ready for you, please stand in single file and come in quietly," the woman ordered as she closed the doors and stood regally. The students pushed themselves to get into the line. Danielle, Rin, Sango and InuYasha decided to just stay at the back. It saves the trouble.

The nervous students, many from different race, followed the woman into the huge dining hall. Rin looked up at the ceiling and felt a smile. The ceiling was replaced by the night sky, moon, stars, and clouds. Candles were lit and floated in the air.

"It's magic, they bewitched it, also the candles are floated by a spell," a girl with black, wavy hair said aloud beside her. It was apparent, she was already smart or someone who already read books on Hogwarts.

"Neat," Rin offered the one word comment. The girl turned to Rin and smiled widely for a second before turning back.

The dining hall was littered with students in their seats, plates, goblets and utensils filled the tables. The tables had students, each with a distinguish sign and color on their uniforms. From what Rin could see, the farthest table to the left had a green snake emblem, the one next had a red lion, the one to her right had a yellow badger, and the one to the farthest right had a blue eagle. She accidentally bumped into a boy in front of her when the line stopped abruptly.

"Sorry," Rin said hastily. The boy turned around with a slight smile. He had pointed ears and orange hair pulled into a ponytail. His pointed ears clearly indicated that he was a demon as his jade eyes. Even though others couldn't tell this boy was a demon, it was his aura that gave it off even though he was in human form.

"No problem." He turned around just when a male voice started to sing. It sang a very weird song. Something about the houses maybe…

"Alright then, first years you'll be called up by names and you'll be sorted. Jasmine Stewart, please come up here." The woman stood regally beside the oddly moving hat and picked it up. A girl with brown hair and a nervous expression slowly made her way to the woman, which then gestured her to sit at the stool. The woman then put the hat on Jasmine.

"Ah… another Stewart eh? Well I know where to put you… HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff roared with cheers as Jasmine's nervous expression turned upwards into a bright smile. She walked quickly to their table and sat, shaking hands with some.

"John O'Connor."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Susan Lavender."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sango Taijiya."

Sango froze. Rin looked over to her and noticed that her face was strained. "Go Sango," she whispered.

Sango turned her head slightly towards her and shook.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"You won't, now just go!"

She walked slowly and treaded caution. The woman looked a bit irritated. Sango sat down reluctantly at the stool and waited for the cursed hat. Before the hat was even put properly onto her head, it called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Gryffindor table roared with applauses and cheers making Rin's and InuYasha's yells of excitement drowned in the seas of noises. Sango seemed to be in her own little world and she was soon snapped out of it when the woman gently guided her from the stool. Sango's eyes were wide as dinner plates as she stepped down the steps and walked over to the table, shaking hands almost mechanically. Rin looked over to her and smiled briefly before turning her attention to the elder woman.

"Margaret Teslow."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Michael Logan."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"InuYasha Tensai."

Sesshomaru's exterior stiffened as well as InuYasha's. It was clear to both of them, they didn't want to be in the same house with each other. InuYasha crossed his arms and proceeded up there with Rin watching him every step of the way. He sat on the stool and waited.

"Heh… another Tensai? Yet you're so different from your brother, boy," the hat sneered one it was put on his head.

"Yeah well, he's an idiot and I'm not," InuYasha grumbled. "Hurry it up will ya?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief as well as InuYasha. The Gryffindor cheered loudly once again and quieted down after he came and sat beside Sango.

"Rin Hanna."

Aw crud. The whole dinning room was put into silence. Some teachers shifted in their seats and peered over to the brown haired girl who's head is down in an agitated manner. A few of the students whispered curiously to each other and Rin was able to catch some. "She's here?!" or "I thought she was dead!"

'_You can stop talking about me now!' _She let out a frustrated sigh and walked over. The woman scrutinized her and an elder man who sat at the center of the long table with elegant purple robes and with a beard as long as walking cane shifted in his seat to get a better view of the girl. '_Great… my life is like showcase now…' _She sat down and peered over the students.

The hat was placed onto her head. "Hmm… you're an interesting one Miss Hanna. Perhaps I should put you into Slytherin… you do have the cunning ability to manipulate others…"

'_WHAT!?__ Since when do I manipulate others?! Don't you dare-'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Before she could register the shock, the whole Gryffindor table roared as loud as millions of lions. A timid smile broke her through her face. Some teachers applauded and the woman who was scrutinizing her was smiling slightly.

"I'll see you in my house tomorrow morning Miss Hanna." Rin nodded slightly and walked quickly to her table. Rin. Gryffindor. This is the life! She shook hands with many and took her seat between Sango and InuYasha. Unknown to her, four particular wizards were looking at her intently. Whether from curiosity or happiness, a mind's malevolent work was put into play.

Names were called out and one by one, the crowd in the front dispersed into their belonging houses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" A male voice bellowed over the excited chattering. Everyone quieted down and looked up towards the front. The old man with royal robes was in front of a stand. "I would like to tell you some things before we dine on our fabulous feast. First off, the forbidden forest is off limits to first years at Hogwarts. If you do not want to die a horrible death, I suggest you take those words into mind."

"What is that old geezer talking about?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Shush!" Sango whispered harshly back at him.

"I've also received word from the Ministry of Magic-" Dumbledore continued.

"The what?" Rin asked quietly.

"Some industry that controls magic or something like that," InuYasha huffed out.

"- they requested that no one should go into the forbidden forest." Dumbledore peered over the students as most of them gave a frustrated remark. "It is of great importance that no one, not even seventh years, are to go inside that forest. Now, let's forget all about that and let's feast!" He triumphed loudly and waved both his hands.

On the tables of each houses and the teacher's table, goblets, plates, cakes, bowls of fruits and pudding, loaves of bread, platters of chicken wings, a few bowls of pudding and five gigantic turkeys sprang out. Every first year in the Hogwarts gaped widely at the marvelous food. _'So… much…. FOOD!' _

"Hey Rin, you in there?' Sango waved her hand in front of her face. Rin snapped from her own little fantasy and nodded quickly while grinning at the plates of food.

"Well dig in then, 'cause it ain't gonna be there for long!" InuYasha smirked, readied the utensils into his hands, and picked up a chicken wing. Both Rin and Sango dug into the food. Everything was going merrily, students chatted amongst their table.

A piercing scream penetrated everyone's ears as each student and teacher looked to find the source.

"IT'S HERE!!!!!!! THE SPIDER MARK IS HERE!!"

Rin's heart thumped loudly, fire like pain pierced through her heart. Before anyone else uttered a word, she laid unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it is short but my computer is so slow it's going to be down for maintenance so I had to update this fast. --' Yes it is infected by a virus so it'll be some time before I can update. You can expect at least 5000 words next time.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
